


The Rabbit and The Lynx

by otomiyatickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chasing, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: It’s just one of those teasy and playful mornings that Eiji and Ash often experience, but this time a lot of laughter is involved as the rabbit dares to challenge the lynx into an ambitious tickle fight.





	The Rabbit and The Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 12/11/'18.  
> 

It was only 10 AM when a rabbit found itself sneaking around the house. All of its senses were more than sharp. His heart was racing, his breath was quickening, and the adrenaline almost lifted him off the floor. 

The rabbit gazed around the corner, eyes scanning quickly to find his threat. A lurking lynx, who was doing exactly the same thing.

Ash had to be damn good at this. Eiji should've known it was brave and daring, but most of all a  _stupid_ choice to challenge Ash.

It had all started with Eiji poking Ash's side randomly to start a tickle fight. Ash had been so childish and whiny like a kid about the food Eiji made him for breakfast, so Eiji thought it was only good to treat him like the kid he was. He had discovered about Ash being ticklish a few days ago when - for the same reason, plus Ash being a sleepy idiot - Eiji poked Ash’s side impatiently and turned the blond into a jumpy cat who hissed at him, well more like _squeaked_.

Of course, being Ash, the feisty lynx took the brief tickles of this morning like Eiji's declaration of war and thus they ended up in their current situation: ~~cat-mouse~~ lynx-rabbit game, sneaking around and circling around the other to bring their opponent down.

They were preying on one another in the house, while Bones and Kong were still casually seated on the couch. A fact Eiji would almost forget since he got so much into their game.

"You're picking a fight with the wrong guy Eiji," they told him, but by now they were probably very aware of both Eiji's guts _and_ his relationship with Ash. Eiji would pick any fight with him anytime. 

"I know someone else who's making a mistake here. For I'm the master of tickle fights," Eiji said, extra loud since Ash had to be somewhere in the living room, if not, hallway. Crawling and keeping his head down, Eiji cautiously looked around. He heard soft thumps of bare feet on the wooden floor in the distance, near the kitchen table. Ash was getting closer. It was catch or get caught. Eiji had to think of something, and he took a deep sigh.  

He then got up and quickly tried to run for the hallway, and right at that moment Ash came out of his hiding place and sped after him. Giggling nervously, Eiji rushed in direction of the bathroom, with a hungry lynx right close behind him.

“Not so brave now are you?” Ash's voice was dangerously close. Eiji continued to giggle as he was chased, and then just after stumbling around the corner, he turned right around. Ash fell for it and ran straight into his arms. It caused both of them to tumble backwards onto the floor with Eiji’s back receiving the full blow from the wooden floor, _but_ , Ash landed with a soft “ _oomph_!!” right on top of him, and Eiji immediately used his chance to grab two handfuls of the flesh on Ash’s sides.

“NOHa! You ー ! Eih-Eijihi!” The reaction was absolutely instant. With Ash still sprawled on top of him, Eiji tried to raise himself more into a sitting position, wrapping Ash’s squirming body in his arms as his fingers continued to dig into his sides. Ash shook with uncontrollable laughter Eiji could honestly never hear except when tickling him like this. It sounded honestly pitchy and wheezy, and very... cute.

“Gotcha now Ash, got ya! So you were saying? Huh?” Eiji taunted as he mercilessly attacked Ash with tickles. 

Ash was stuck on top of him, squirming and wriggling and forced to show Eiji this very bright smile no matter how much he tried to hide it. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes would flutter open every now and then, but then Eiji would hit a very nice spot like when he pinched his way up Ash’s torso towards a good spot between his ribs, and his eyes would squeeze shut again. 

The blond’s normally pale face was getting a lovely rosy color, and ohhh the adrenaline never left Eiji’s body. This felt victorious and so satisfying.

“AHAH! S-stupihihid oldiehehe!” Ash cried between laughs and giggles as he arched his back and tried to wriggle his way out of Eiji’s bear hug. 

“Still going on about my age? Well, you know what you are? A _baby_.” Eiji decided to tickle Ash’s tummy after saying that, pushing him back slightly so he could claw at his stomach. Around the corner, in the living room he could hear a very flustered Kong mutter that Eiji was going to be killed for this.

Distracted, maybe, from that, and also slightly in an uncomfortable position because he had switched to tickling Ash’s tummy and gave himself a less steady position than when he tickled his sides and ribs, Eiji lost control over the laughing mess on top of him. Still skilled and trained as fuck, Ash somehow magically found an opening Eiji wasn’t even aware he created, and before he knew it he was lying on his back with Ash sitting on his stomach, straddling him. 

One of Ash’s hands held both of Eiji’s hands pinned on top of his head, proving his unbelievable strength to him for a guy his age and size. With nervous eyes and a blush on his face, Eiji looked up at him.

“Eiji... You.. will pay for that,” Ash panted. Eiji was the kind of person to already laugh before the tickling even started, so here he was.

“No hahaha p-please Ash! Alright I’m sorry, wahahait!” Ash raised an eyebrow, hovering his fingers above him.

“Not even touching you yet,” he said, his lips slowly twitching into a tiny smirk. Not touching him yet, indeed. And still Eiji could feel the tingles throughout his whole body, and Ash making a feint tickle move didn’t quite help either, and he threw his head back and squirmed. 

“Still not tickling you~” Ash sang, but that one hand was dancing around, floating above Eiji’s waiting body. Eiji exchanged his giggles in advance for heavy breathing and he shook his head.

“Please don’t,” he wheezed, and he blushed even more when Ash flashed him a sexy and intimidating smile.

“Shouldn’t have started it. Eiiiji~” The way Ash sang his name sent chills down Eiji’s spine, and then Ash tickled him for real. Clawing at his ribs, sides and armpits. The other day they’d had a conversation about Ash not being that experienced with tickling - well on one side Eiji kinda regretted teaching him, since the genius side of Ash showed how much he learned in just a few wrestles and tickles with Eiji to lighten the days. 

This was a completely different game, and Eiji now knew that Kong and Bones were right about Ash killing him. He was merciless. 

“AHAh-Ash! Nohoho please aaahhh!” he screeched as Ash dug his thumb repeatedly into the hollow of his armpit while four other fingers scratched at the surrounding flesh. Eiji’s thin blouse did nothing to protect him, and with his arms up like this, he had never felt this vulnerable before.

“Admitting your defeat, old man?” Ash teased. Eiji nodded heavily but then threw his head back again when the repetitive armpit tickling got exchanged for a few squeezes down his ribcage and sides. His entire body bounced up and down, he kicked his legs, thrashed around and tugged at his trapped arms and yet nothing would make the younger guy budge. Scary.

“YE-Yeehehees! YEs!” he squealed. Surrender was probably the healthiest to do right now.

“Yes! P-plehehease stop Ahahash!” he cried. Ash’s hand remained on his torso like some kind of warning and his arms were released. Eiji remained in his stretched position, tired and numb, and only realized his arms were free when Ash now used two hands to playfully tickle him one more time, and Eiji’s arms shot down as a reflex.

“You are such a softie,” Ash said, pulling his tired body against him, and Eiji felt himself relax as he was pulled halfway onto Ash’s lap. _He_ was the baby now. 

“I’ll get you back....” Eiji mumbled. Ash chuckled and softly caressed his hair. 

“We’ll see about that,” he answered. Awkward soft talking voices from the living room notified Eiji that Kong and Bones were still very much present, obviously having heard everything, and it got even worse when Bones called out to them:

“Got him good, didn’t you, boss?” Ash smirked at Eiji and poked his stomach plafully.

“That, I did!” Eiji smiled. Nothing else was said, and he knew how much Bones and Kong probably would want to mention the rabbit’s mild success at first as well, but they were probably just careful with their words. Eiji was less careful, and he turned his head so he could look up at Ash’s face. 

“Got you good too, Ash. You should laugh more often~” Ash first looked a bit flustered, but then that nasty smirk was back.

“What was that, old man? Asking for more?” Eiji was laughing again, curled up on Ash’s lap and trying to avoid poking and prodding fingers, but this attack was just soft and light. So was his laughter, and so was the mood. A light mood that took away all their sorrow for a moment, no guns, no misery, just a big rabbit and a baby lynx lying in each other’s arms, tired of a damn right tickle fight. 


End file.
